survivor_madness_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
A Cave
A Cave, is the second episode of the first season of Online Survivor Madness!, Heroes v Villains. CHALLENGES Reward Challenge: ''Faby Bird'' Faby Bird is an alternative version of the classic Flappy bird game. Tribes had to post their high scores that they could achieve in this game. The top 3 high scores from each tribe members also received a choice of a knife, a one-man fish boat and a bucket, which would help them in scavenging Winner(s) - Heroes tribe Immunity Challenge: Live Puzzles Challenge This challenge requires castaways to select a few castaways to put up in a head to head puzzle challenge, with tribes scoring a point when their tribe solves it first. Whoever reaches the score target first, wins the challenge. Winner(s) - Villains tribe - ''Villains tribe came from behind, sending the Heroes tribe to tribal. EPISODE SUMMARY Scavenging became the hit in this episode, as a cave was discovered - Temptation Cave - which raised the eyebrows of many. Bec and Byron formed a strong alliance from the heroes after they bumped into each other scavenging. Multiple items and hints were found in order to get to temptation cave by individuals from both tribes. At the reward, the Heroes won, and Cody, Ben, & Patricia won individual items from the reward challenge for the Villains, whilst Sean, Byron, & Armando won items from the heroes tribe. The Villains, however, came back from this, defeating the Heroes in a live puzzle challenge. The Heroes tribe then had to discuss who to vote out, with the main two names being thrown around as Armando and Prashan. '''Player of the Episode:' Cody: Cody's skills in the reward challenge, which gained himself the later nickname as a Challenge Beast, and his dominance in the immunity challenge which gave the Villains the victory, earns him the player of this episode. TRIBAL COUNCIL Tribal council #2 - Heroes Summary The Heroes tribe went to Tribal Council on Night 7. There was initial chatter about camp life, the puzzle challenge and scavenging, all of which people were basing their votes off. The vote went ahead with a 6-2 vote sending Prashan home due to inactivity based off time zone differences. The Vote VOTE: 6-2 Voting Confessionals "Most obvious choice and easiest one to make tonight, Prashan (wow)" - Annie "He has not contributed to the tribe and we need people who will work to help the heroes win" - Bec "Armando, Your heart is further than you are from us" - Prashan "Easy. I’m voting for him because everyone seems on board and he’s inactive as hell, especially in 1on1 chats. Sorry m8, hope u have a good one" - Armando "Alliance vote" - Byron "This is purely to keep the tribe strong. We need people to perform in challenges and unfortunately a score of 2 in flappy bird is nothing to write home about! sorry x" - Sean "This may be split vote and I have to put u down tonight, but I'm sure you're safe. Just insurance. ❤ - Mark "This is an alliance vote. I’m voting with Sean, Annie, mark, Byron, & Rebecca purely out of the same interest." - Issy TRIVIA * This episode was the first time people bumped into each other scavenging. * This episode is named after Temptation Cave.